Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sputtering cathode, a method of forming the sputtering cathode, and a physical vapor deposition system that utilizes the sputtering cathode.
Description of Related Art
Traditional sputtering cathodes utilize only a small part of the magnetic field in the form of a small arc generated by the permanent magnets of their magnet assemblies. These field lines penetrate through the material of the sputtering target to produce a small fraction of the magnetic field that is truly parallel to the face of the sputtering target.
It has been observed that magnetic field lines that are parallel to and above the face of the sputtering target are the field lines responsible for electron trapping and thus concentration of the sputtering plasma. Accordingly, it is desirable to enhance the number and/or length of magnetic field lines of a sputtering cathode that run parallel (or substantially parallel) to and above the face of the sputtering target in order to maximize electron trapping and concentration of the sputtering plasma.